Can it be?
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Movieverse, post Spider-man 3. Spoilers! Hard to explain, Pete. You have to believe me! R&R, you'll see what it's about when you open it. I want to keep it a surprise until you read it. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man

This was based off of an idea my brother gave me. He's such a great guy.

As the rosy fingers of dawn stretched their way over the sky, Marcus was just getting to work. As he made his way up to his post, he looked at the destruction and wondered aloud, "Why here? Why did they choose this place to stage the battle? Now we have to practically start over." As he got to the floor where Harry had died, he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"A dead body. Great. Now WE have to take care of it." He walked over to the body, and looked down. He was surprised to find that the corpse's eyes were closed. Usually when they died they were wide open. What surprised him even more was that they opened, and Harry said, "Can you get me out of here?"

Do you like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man**

Marcus was pretty freaked out. A dead body had just spoken to him! He knew he should have called in sick this morning.

"I'm pretty uncomfortable. My friends left me, and I, well, guess I died for a couple minutes there. They must have left me then, and I've been here since."

Marcus pulled his phone out, and dialed 911.

"911 operator, how may I help you?"

"I've got a severely injured man here, and I need an ambulance pronto. I'm at 114 and Broadway."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Isn't that the location of the stand-off last night?"

"Yes ma'am, and I have one of the people involved. He's injured."

"I'm sending an ambulance right now. What I need you to do is make sure the victim is comfortable. Don't move him unless absolutely necessary."

"Great, thanks. Bye."

He hung up, and went over to Harry.

"Their on their way. It shouldn't take them too long."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks buddy. What's your name?"

"Uh, Marcus. Marcus Diaz."

"Harry Osbourne."

"You mean,"

"Yes, yes that Osbourne."

Until the ambulance got there, the two men chatted for a while.

At the hospital…

When Harry got to the hospital, and was treated, the nurse asked him if there was any family that he wanted to be there.

"No, all my family is dead and gone." He said this in a loopy way (a/n: In the way he did in Spiderman 3, when he's in the hospital.).

"Any friends?"

Harry thought this one over. He didn't want to freak Peter and MJ out, but they deserved to know.

"I do, but they think I'm dead."

"They'll be happy to know that you're alive. Do you want me to call them?"

"No, I'll call them. Could you call my butler?"

"Sure thing!"

After Harry got home…

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I just need some rest.

"Call if you need me."

"Of course." Harry fell into a deep and troubled sleep. He dreamed that he was still mad at Peter, and that Peter wanted to kill him. Just when the knife was about to pierce his heart, he woke up in a cold sweat. Getting up, he started to pace around the room. He didn't want to tell Peter and MJ just yet, but knew he would have to. Because he couldn't sleep, Harry made sure the butler was asleep, then snuck out in his spare Goblin outfit on his spare board. He went over to Peter's apartment, and peered in the window. There he was, fast asleep. But he looked troubled, and Harry decided he must be having a nightmare. Not wanting to disturb him, he flew over to MJ's apartment. Peering in her window, he saw her sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. Scared that she might see him, he quickly moved to the side of the window. Oh darn, she noticed a movement. Walking over to the window, she opened it, and looked down. Harry held his breath, but didn't say anything.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?"

Ha, like he was going to answer. But wait! Dang it, she was now looking to the sides. Harry closed his eyes, and prayed that she didn't see him.

"Who are you, and why are you hiding?"

Damn it. She'd spotted him.

"I'm nobody. You don't know me, nor do you want to know me."

"Harry?"

When there was no answer, she said it again.

"Harry? I know you're there, but you're not supposed to be here."

Deciding that it was too late to do anything about it, Harry moved in front of MJ.

"Harry! It's you! Come in out of the cold. I must be going crazy, I mean, you were dead, and now you're here."

Harry self-consciously stepped off his glider onto the windowsill, and then into Mary Jane's room.

"I'm not dead. I mean, I died for a couple minutes, and then I came back. It was, different."

"I'm sure it was. Look, does Peter know?"

"NO. I mean, I want to tell him, later, when he as recovered from the shock of my, um, death. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Well, don't wait too long. You wouldn't want to learn a month later that your best friend is still alive." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**Do you like it? Please review, I won't update until I get one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man

Harry sat in his parlour and thought. He knew he didn't want to tell Peter immediately, but he was probably out there writing the perfect obituary. It would take him at least a week. Then he would forget to take it to the paper. Harry smiled. He would need MJ's help in this. He picked up the telephone and started dialing.

Three days later…

Harry and MJ had agreed to meet at Madeo's (a/n: where Peter was going to propose to MJ, plus it's made up name). MJ had invited Peter, and that was when they were going to tell him. Peter would get there at eight, and Harry at eight fifteen. Harry paced across the foyer of the penthouse. He was supposed to leave in fifteen minutes, but didn't really want to. What if Peter didn't like him? He continued pacing until his butler said his car was ready. He dashed out the door. When he got to the restaurant, he was scared stiff. The butterflies in his stomach didn't help. What if Peter thought that he and MJ were playing a joke on him, and that he really wasn't Harry? All he could do was hope for the best.

When he walked in, he looked around. The maitre'd walked over and asked if he could help him.

"Uh, I'm here with Mary Jane Watson?"

"Ah yes. She said you would be here a little late. Right this way."

The butterflies were giant mutant butterflies now. This definatly (a/n: I know that's not how you spell that, but spell checker isn't helping) wasn't helping. As he approached the table, he heard MJ and Peter talking.

"And then he said to me, 'Would you like to go get some coffee?'"

Peter's back was to him, and when MJ saw him, she smiled, and gave a little wave.

"Who were you waving at?"

"Why don't you look and see?"

This was it. Harry nearly fell over from nervousness.

**Evil cliffie from me there, but I like my stories to be at least four chapters. The next one will be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's guts started to twist and turn, but he knew that this was it. Peter turned around and stared. Harry gave a little half-smile.

"Hey, Pete."

"Harry?" Peter couldn't stop staring.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry reached up and scratched his neck.

"But, but you died!"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, do you mind if I sit?"

"Oh no, go right ahead. I didn't reserve a table for three for you to stand there." Exclaimed MJ. Harry walked over and pulled out a chair. Sitting down, he started to recount what had happened. When the waiter came, MJ ordered, and the guys didn't hear her for they were so busy talking. When the food arrived, MJ interrupted them, and said, "Now let's eat. You boys can talk later." For the rest of the evening, the threesome ate, drank, and were merry.

The End

**Am I the only one who felt that this story was just the slightest bit rushed? I have a bad habit of doing that. Thank you to all of the reviewers, I wouldn't have done it without you.**


End file.
